


Because I Love You

by timelordderpy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday Party, Character Development, Child Neglect, Crying, Cutesy, Daddy Issues, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt, Hurt Natsu Dragneel, Love, Natsu Dragneel Needs a Hug, Natsu Dragneel-centric, Purring, Service, Slavery, misjudgement, natsu will do anything for lucy, spoiled brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: While on a job Natsu spots a young boy with Aquarius’s key, desperate to reunite Lucy with her spirit comes up with every excuse in the book to stay while doing whatever this little brat tells him. Why is he doing this because he loves Lucy too much to see her sad.
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 24





	1. Aquarius's key

This story takes place around the time after Lucy was forced to break Aquarius’s key and the young Celestial wizard was still getting over the loss of her dear friend. The others have tried their best to comfort her but it did very little. Even her own boyfriend Natsu had zero luck in calming her down when she went into yet another crying fit.

Sometimes he’d just cradle her in his lap as she cried and cried holding that broken key close to her chest.

“I’m sorry Aquarius! I’m sorry!”

Was all she would say over and over again, and it broke Natsu’s heart to see Lucy, the girl he loves so much, so miserable, so heart broken, so...defeated.

Now all he wants is to see her happy again...well maybe now is his chance to do just that...

...

“Ahh Yeah! Now that’s what I’m talking about, awesome job everyone!” Natsu cheered as their team had just finished up another job.

This one was to rid a town of a loan shark and his wizard goons who have been terrorizing the residents for months. The wizards were tougher than our heroes had expected but in the end the Fairy Tail wizards were victorious.

But unbeknownst to them they now had a new problem…

Lucy had convinced the others to do a little shopping and sightseeing before heading back home as well as rest for a bit since that fight took a lot out of them. And while each member was separated doing their own thing, Happy spotted it.

“Natsu look!” the flying blue cat pulled at his best friend’s scarf

Natsu who had his mouth stuffed with food turned to where his little buddy was pointing and nearly choked when he saw it. Just a few feet behind them stood a young boy around 10 with straight black hair, brown eyes and holding a golden gate key.

_ No way! It can’t be! _

But upon taking a closer look their suspicions were proven correct and neither Natsu nor Happy could believe what they were seeing. This young boy indeed was holding...Aquarius’s key!

Words could not express how excited they were, after so long of comforting a mourning Lucy who was forced to break the key of her most beloved spirit, the two can finally be reunited.

“Happy this is great just wait till we tell-” Natsu froze as the realization hit him

“She has a new wizard now...and the golden keys are rare...There’s no way he’s going to give it up that easily.” Natsu whispered his voice filled with defeat and sorrow

Happy’s smile faded as well until an idea crossed his mind

“But what if we tell him how important Aquarius is Lucy...maybe if we explain what happened and how much she’s hurting maybe he might just be kind enough to return her.”

“Well I guess it’s worth a shot at least it’s better than not trying at all.” and the two made their way over to the young boy.

Unfortunately their hopes were quickly diminished as they soon found the young boy who is now known as Sillus to be nothing but a spoiled brat.

“Please Aquarius is very important to Lucy, she was a gift from her mother. She’s been with her longer than all her other spirits.” Natsu pleaded but the boy just laughed

“And that’s my problem how?” He crossed his arms grinning at the dragon slayer, the precious key in his left hand.

“Please you don’t understand Aquarius means everything to her.”

“If it did then your friend wouldn’t have lost it’s key.” 

Natsu was a little ticked at how this brat was calling Aquarius an ‘it’.

“She didn’t lose her, Lucy was forced to break Aquarius’s key to save her friends! She didn’t want to do it but Aquarius pressured her into it. And it broke her heart to do so, she cried for months on end.”

Sillus burst out laughing and Natsu felt the anger build up inside of him.

“Ahahaha! Oh you have got to be kidding me! You’re telling me this girl was stupid enough to break a spirit key! And a zodiac one at that! Ahahaha! Oh my God! Your friend has to be the stupidest celestial wizard alive! I mean how dumb do you have to be to break a zodiac key!”

Natsu growled under his breath

“Oh man you really shouldn’t have told me that now I’m definitely not giving this key!”

_ Were you even considering it brat! _

Natsu growled then the kid smirked

“Unless, you can give me something in return.”

_ YOU LITTLE BRAT! _ Natsu internally screamed

“Fine. What do you want?”

Sillus thought for a moment before turning gaze to Happy and a smirk crossed his lips.

“How about that flying cat of yours he’d make a fun pet?”

“LIKE HELL!!!” Natsu pulled Happy into his arms pressing the cat close to his chest holding onto his little buddy with a death grip.

“And Happy is not a pet! He’s my best friend and partner! Keep your paws off him!”

“Ok bye.” Sillus turned and began to walk away.

“Wait! Maybe there’s something else I can get you.” Natsu swallowed his pride as he was now desperate to get that key.

“Please...I-I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Sillus now had a wicked smile on his face

Natsu bowed his head in shame.  _ I have to...no I ‘need’ to get Aquarius back for Lucy’s sake. I can’t stand to see her suffer anymore.  _

“As long as you give us back our friend...yes.”

“Alright then for the next week you do everything I tell you to, then and only then I’ll give you the key. Deal?”

_ THIS SPOILED, SELFISH, ENTITLED LITTLE BRAT!!! _

“Sign...Deal.”

“Great! Now let’s go servant.” Sillus turned and walked away, Natsu following close behind.

_ Great! Now I’m a servant for this brat!... _

“I can’t believe you’re really doing this?” Happy whispered still pressed close to Natsu’s chest

“I have to, for Lucy.”

_ And if it means getting Aquarius back and seeing Lucy happy again... _ a small smile crossed his lips as Natsu imagined Lucy’s smiling face upon having her spirit back by her side.  _ Then it’s worth dealing with this brat for a week.  _

No one else would be willing to become a spoiled brat’s personal slave but Natsu loves Lucy too much to watch her suffer any longer, he needs to get Aquarius back...for her.


	2. Day 1

Luckily Natsu didn’t have to come up with any excuses to stay since everyone had already decided they’d stay for a week to rest up and goof around. The only reason Erza agreed to the long stay was because her major sweet tooth and love of cakes got the better of her. Though he did have to lie about where he was really going, if anyone found out about what he agreed to they’d scream his freakin ears off and most likely scare the kid so much that he’d never give the key back. 

Now the first day wasn’t as bad as the others but it sure as hell was annoying as Natsu and Happy were forced to join Sillus and girlfriend who is just as selfish and entitled on a shopping trip. Being forced to carry every single thing they bought.

“I still can’t believe that you got this guy to do whatever you say for a whole week.” She grinned at Sillus completely ignoring Natsu and Happy.

“I know and all for some stupid spirit that gives me nothing but attitiude. This is awesome.”

Natsu growled as he trailed behind the two brats forced to listen to their insults about either Aquarius or Lucy.

 _These little brats need their asses spanked!_ Natsu growled before letting out a sign.

_Just remember who you’re doing this for and just hold out till then you’re a dragon slayer after all you can deal with a couple of brats for a week._

But his back was really starting to ache from all the bags and boxes he’s carrying.

_I just hope the others don’t see me doing this. I don’t know how I’ll be able to explain this._

“Why does the girl even want the fish back? Seriously she’s nothing but a b!tch.” Princess mocked.

_Yes. Her name really is ‘Princess’._

“I know right, no wonder her key was broken in the first place. Her last wizard probably had it with her attitude and decided to teach her a lesson.” Sillus laughed out loud.

Natsu’s eye twitched. 

“Nah! She’s probably one of those idiots who ‘Think of my spirits as family.” Princess made a mocking voice ``And treat them as equal.” Both laughed loudly

Natsu gridded his teeth.

_You’re doing this for Lucy just remember that...plus they’re still kids and you can’t fry them._

Natsu took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself...only to have Sillus start pushing him.

“Hey! What now?!”

“Shut up and move!” he pushed Natsu hard into a nearby alley

The poor dragon slayer was unable to catch his footing and fell face first into a huge pile of mud.

_They’re just kids, you can’t fry them. They’re just kids, you can’t fry them. They’re just kids, you can’t fry them!!!_

Natsu repeated over and over as small flames flowed through his clenched teeth.

“Oh! Hey big bro! How’s things going?”

He could hear Sillus speak nervously and turned to watch seeing a guy around his age with looks similar to Sillus and his arms crossed over his chest. Said brat was standing in front of him, hands behind his back, Princess hiding behind him both with obvious fake smiles on their faces. The older brother ‘Ryu’ stared at them suspiciously for a moment all while the two brats were sweating bullets. 

Natsu couldn’t help but smirk as Happy covered his mouth to hold back snickers.

“So what are you up to this time?” He fazed it as more of a statement like he knew his little brother was up to no good.

 _Slavery for one thing._ Natsu tried not to speak out loud

“Wwwwhat? I have no idea what you’re talking about?” Sillus chuckled nervously

_Bullcrap!_

Ryu glared at him while the bratty kid looked liked him wanted to run away screaming

“Who are you scamming this time?”

_ME! That’s who!_

“No one! I swear! Me and Princess are just doing some shopping is all.”

_And using me as your pack mule!_

“Why do I not believe you.”

_Because the little brat’s lying through his teeth!_

“I swear we’re not doing anything!”

_Liar!_

“...Fine if that’s how you want to play it I’ll let you go for now.” Ryu then cast a strong glare at his brother 

“But don’t think I won’t be keeping an eye on you.”

He then walked off as the two brats held their breath until Ryu was out of sight.

“Crap! That was close!” Sillus let out a breath

“I know right. Best you let him go for today, don't want Ryu seeing this.” Princess pointed straight at Natsu and Happy.

“Good idea, Hey! You two you’re free to go for today. But don’t even think of telling my brother about this or you’re never getting this key. Got it.”

Natsu grumbled under his breath 

“...yes sir…”

“Good. And met us at the lake tomorrow.”

Sillus waved off his ‘servant’ before walking off with Princess.

Natsu took in a deep breath and let it out before turning to Happy.

“1 down 6 days to go.”


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! MAJOR CUTENESS AHEAD!!!

Yep! You guessed it the two brats had Natsu heat up a local lake for them and a bunch of other kids. Now this wouldn’t have been a problem if it was only for a few hours, but Sillus had him heating up the water for the whole freakin day, completely draining Natsu’s magic. He was so drained that Happy had to carry him all the way back to the hotel because he was too exhausted to walk. 

“I never thought I could hate one kid so much.” Natsu groaned as he laid across the bed. 

“Look on the bright side…” Happy patted his head “Lucy will love you forever once she sees you got Aquarius back for her.”

“You’re right about that buddy.” That reminder brought a smile to his face 

At that moment Lucy walked in.

“Oh hey Natsu your back early.” She walked up to the bed and couldn’t help but giggle at the sight in front of her.

“Oh my. Looks like you overdid it a little.” Before sitting down and bringing Natsu’s head onto her lap stroking his bubblegum pink hair. “Do I even wanna know?”

“Not really.”

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, sighing in content before soft vibrant purrs escaped his throat. There were no words to describe how excited the girls of the guilds were to find out that dragons as well as dragon slayers can purr. His purring sounded much like that of a cheetah’s purr.

...flashback…

“Igneel? Can I ask you a question?” Little Asuka was standing in front of the fire dragon king with a curious look on her face.

“Of course little one. What would you like to ask?”

She hesitated for a moment looking slightly embarrassed

“Can...Can dragons purr?”

“Asuka!” Bisca jumped out of her chair and picked up her daughter.

“Now don’t ya think that’s a little too embarrass’in.”

“Not at all.” Igneel replied before moving a little closer so Asuka could touch his snout and then they heard it.

Igneel was purring!

“DAD!!!” Natsu shouted, his face turning bright red!

“Oh My God! So dragons really can purr!” Lucy squealed 

“And so can dragon slayers.” Igneel sent a sly grin towards his son.

Lucy, Levy, and Freed then turned to their respected boyfriends all with wicked smiles on their faces.

“Oh boys…”

“RUN!!!”

All three dragon slayers made a break for it

“Oh no Laxus you’re not getting away from me.”

“Gajeel! Don’t think I’m letting you get away either!”

“Gotcha Natsu!”

Unfortunately Natsu got caught in Lucy’s whip.

“Nonono Lucy please don’t!” Natsu scrambled to try and get free as Lucy pulled him into her arms and started patting his head and petting him much like one would do with a cat.

“There there kitty.”

“Lucy! NO!”

“Lucy Yes.”

“STOP!”

Natsu’s face got redder and redder as soft purrs began to escape his throat.

“Please stop...”

“Aww so cute Natsu!”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too kitten.”

...with Laxus…

“Freed Stop!” Laxus was trying his best to squirm out of his boyfriend’s grip as Freed coed at his purring.

“You’re so cute Laxus!”

“Please, babe, let me keep what little dignity I have left.”

“No way baby this is too cute to ignore.”

“Why me...”

...with Gajeel…

“Come on Gajeel just one little purr.” Levy cooed as she had tackled Gajeel to the ground and was now cuddling him close to her trying to get the cute sounds to come out. But her iron headed boyfriend was being stubborn.

“No! Forget it! Let go of me!”

“Not till i hear it.” She then started scratching his chin

_ Nonononono! I’m not doing it! I won't do it! _

_ Purrrr! Purrrr! _

_ Noooo… _

Gajeel slumped as he had just lost the battle.

“Sooo adorable!” Levy squealed 

_ You’ll pay for this Salamander. _

...Wendy on the other hand was more than happy to demonstrate her purring especially since her girlfriend Chelia had shown up for a visit...

...at Sabertooth…

Sting and Rogue sat peacefully together in Sting’s room cuddling close as they listened to each other's comforting purrs. Not feeling embarrassed at all since it was just the two of them...or so they thought, completely unaware of the three women spying on them from behind the closed door silently giggling to themselves. (Minerva, Yukino, and Sorano)

(Little note Sorano joined Sabertooth after Crime Sorciere was granted amnesty.)

...with Crime Sorciere…

“Pleeeeease...just stop already…” Cobra begged as Meredy cooed over his purring.

“Aww! But you’re sooo cute!” Meredy squealed as she continued patting his head. 

“And you’re never this embarrassed with Kinana.” Macbeth teased

“She’s different...shut up.”

...end flashback…

Lucy giggled as Natsu laid on her lap purring like a kitten.

_ I know how much she means to you Lucy and I promise I’ll get her back for you. _


	4. Day 3

“Alright I need to borrow your cat.” Sillus pointed to Happy

Natsu pulled his little buddy into his arms glaring at the kid.

“Relax I’m not going to steal him, I just need to borrow him for something.”

Natsu continued to glare at him while Sillus just rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on! Even if I wanted to steal him I’d have no way to keep him from just flying away from me. I’ll give him back alright. I'm just using him to brag to my friends.”

_ Seriously kid. _

“Just don’t make me do anything embarrassing ok.” Happy chimed in nervously worried about what he might have to do.

“Yeah sure whatever.” Sillus waved it off before taking Happy out of Natsu’s arms and walking away.

...At Sillus’s home…

“Father?” Sillus peaked into the dimly lit office to see his father sitting at his desk papers covering his entirety of the surface.

“Yes Sillus. What do you want.” he answered calmly never taking his eyes off the papers as Sillus walked up to his desk.

_ Why does this seem so familiar all of a sudden? _ Happy looked questionably at the older man as Sillus held him in his arms.

“Um...well I made some new friends.” He spoke nervously almost like he was talking to a complete stranger.

“...uh-hu..” he clearly wasn’t interested

“Well would you like to meet one of them...they’re wizards and one is actually a dragon slayer!” Sillus now got excited holding out Happy in front of him.

“He even let me bring his flying cat here to meet you.”

Happy played along and waved happily at the man.

“Hi there! Nice to meet you!”

“...mhm…” He just continued looking through papers

_ Wait a minute! _ Happy started to think

“Um...so father you know what tomorrow is right?”

“What?”

Happy felt Sillus go stiff and looked up to see tears in his eyes, then it all came together.

_ My father was so busy with his work that he forgot his own daughter’s birthday! _

“Um...y-you sure you don’t remember what tomorrow is.”

“No. Why do you keep asking.”

“It’s a very special day.”

“...Ugh..Sillus I don’t have time for this.” He stopped what he was doing and finally looked up to his son.

“Y-you really don’t remember.” Tears welled up in his eyes as Happy watched with a look of sorrow, this whole scene seemed way too familiar.

“I have a lot of important work to do and since this is clearly not of any importance leave.” he turned back to his papers and Sillus let out a whimper.

“But...father...tomorrow is-”

His father slammed his hands on the desk causing Sillus to jump back.

“Enough! I don’t have time for this! Leave now!”

“But Father tomorrow’s my-”

“DO YOU NOT LISTEN!!! LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP BEING A PEST!!!”

Sillus turned and ran out the room, tears streaming down his cheeks clenching Happy close to him as the little blue exceed growled.

_ That guy acts just like Lucy’s father! What the Hell?!  _ Happy looked up when tears started falling on his head and watched as Sillus cried.

“But father...Tomorrow’s my birthday…”

_ Maybe this kid isn’t that much of a brat afterall? _

Sillus ran outside and behind the house, dropping to his knees and curling into a ball tears streaming down his cheeks.

Happy now felt compassion for the kid and turned around to give him a much needed hug which he gladly accepted. The cat jumped slightly when someone else wrapped their arms around Sillus and looked up to see Princess.

“He forgot again didn’t he.” It wasn’t a question she already knew the answer.

“Why am I even surprised...It’s not like he ever remembered anyway.” Sillus leaned into her as she kissed his forehead.

_ I need to tell Natsu! We’ve got this kid all wrong! _


	5. Day 4 Birthday Fairy Tail Style

“Well no wonder that kid acts like such a brat.” Natsu growled

“I got flashbacks to when Lucy told us about her dad!” Happy exclaimed very unHappily

“He even called his own kid a pest! Just like Jude!”

“Alright so what are we going to do to help this kid?” Natsu started to think ignoring Happy confused stare

“Wow you sure did a complete 1/80.” Happy stated bluntly 

“Well of course cause now I get why Sillus was acting the way he did.” Then gave Happy his signature smile.

“He just wanted friends.”

…

“So guys what do you think?!” Natsu had just explained his plan to Gray, Erza, and Lucy.

“It sounds like a wonderful idea.” Erza stated

“Aww Natsu you’re so sweet to do this.” Lucy squealed 

“Heh guess I’m in too.” Gray chuckled as he was once again shirtless

“But Gray since there are going to be kids everywhere maybe it’s best you keep your clothes on.” Lucy stated

“OH MAN! When did that happen?!” Gray jumped realizing his pants were gone as well

Suddenly Natsu caught a whiff of someone

“No way! What are they doing here?!” Natsu turned towards the edge of town

“Huh? Who are you talking about?” Lucy looked to him confused as Natsu had a huge grin on his face

“Wait this is perfect! They can help out!”

“Who can help out? Erza asked before Natsu took off running

“Hey! Get back here! Where are you going?!” Erza ran after him

“Dammit! I hate it when he does this!” Gray and Lucy ran after them Happy in Lucy’s arms

…

“Hey Laxus!” Natsu shouted as the four Fairy Tail members turned to see him running up

“Natsu? What are you doing here?” Laxus asked as Freed walked up next to him, Evergreen and Bickslow remaining behind, Sparks in Freed’s arms.

On the Thunder Legion’s last mission Laxus had finally met his Exceed partner, a tiny one with bright yellow fur, a white belly and wearing a pink button up shirt with a black skirt and a lime green hoodie poncho. Her human form is similar to Carla’s but a foot shorter and with more child-like features.

“I remember didn’t you take a job at the same time as us?” Freed answered

“Sure did!” Natsu stated proudly

“And you’re still not finished yet?” Laxus and Sparks deadpanned with Evergreen and Bickslow chuckling in the background

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED MEAN?! AND WE DID FINISH!” Natsu calmed down 

“We just decided to hang out for a little longer.”

“May I ask why?” Freed asked

“Lucy wanted to shop and Erza wanted to try out some of their sweets.” Gray stated as the four walked up behind Natsu.

Evergreen’s eyes twinkled at the word ‘shop’ 

“Say Laxus I don’t think it would hurt to do a little ‘sight seeing’ as well.”

Laxus had to hold back the urge to face palm as Bickslow and Sparks just laughed

“Should have seen that coming!” Bickslow roared with laughter

“Gentlemen, a lady has needs ya know.”

“Anyway Natsu did you want something or not.”

“Actually I do.” and whispered into their ears

…

“That guy sounds just like Lucy’s old man-” 

Evergreen quickly elbowed Laxus giving him a glare pointing to the sadden blonde to where the thunder god immediately faltered

“Crap! Sorry Lucy.” Laxus scratched his neck

“It’s ok Laxus I’m fine really.” 

“So what do you say guys! Will you help me out?” Natsu asked 

Each member looked to each other before smiling to Natsu

“We’d loved to!” Sparks exclaimed cheerfully.

“Alright everyone! Let’s give Sillus a birthday Fairy Tail Style!”

“YEAH!!!”

…

“Hey Sillus!” Happy flew over to the two kids

_Ugh! I am really not in the mood today._

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you, you were off today.” Sillus still trying to keep up his ‘spoiled brat act’ unaware that his ‘victims’ figured him out.

“Me and Natsu have a surprise for you!” Happy cheered before flying behind and wrapping a blindfold around his eyes.

“H-hey! What do you think you're doing!” Sillus shouted as Happy began pushing him forward.

“What’s the big idea cat?!” 

“Just keep walking you’ll see!”

“What are you up to cat?” Princess asked suspiciously.

“Sorry I can’t tell you but trust me you’ll love it!”

…

“Ready?!” Happy cheered excitedly 

“I’d be even more ready if you’d tell me why you blindfolded me.” Sillus crossed his arms

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Happy began to undo the blindfold.

“3. 2. 1!”

And he ripped the blindfold off as Sillus starred in shocked at what stood before him

“SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILLUS!!!”

“Huh?” Sillus starred awestruck as Natsu walked up and bent down in front of him

“Happy told us about what happened with you and your dad.” Natsu patted his head

“And no kid should ever go without a birthday.” Giving the kid his signature smile

“ _Sniff_ you stupid cat.You’re such a snitch.” Sillus had tears streaming down his cheeks

Natsu chuckled before lifting Sillus onto his shoulders

“COME ON EVERYONE! LET’S GIVE SILLUS A BIRTHDAY HE’LL NEVER FORGET!!!”

…

“Oh wow this party is amazing”

“This is so awesome!”

“Yeah Sillus we never knew you had such cool friends!”

“Thanks guys that really means a lot.” a whole bunch of kids were crowding around Sillus complimenting him on the awesome party

“Fire Dragon Roar!”

“Lighting Dragon Roar!”

Using their elements to create a bright a beautiful birthday sign in the air

...

“Wehehe!!! These little guys are so fun!” three other kids were flying around holding onto Bickslow’s babies “And sooo adorable!” while two girls were cuddling the last two.

“Yeah my babies are pretty awesome.” Bickslow chuckle as he sat on a light pole

“Ahaha! These are your babies!”

“I hate to see the mama!”

“Wait what! No that’s not what-Wah! Ouch!” Completely shocked by their words Bickslow ended up losing balance and landed flat on his head.

...

“Alright everyone watch this! Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!”

“Baby!”

“Ok everyone who wants a free new hair do?!”

“Oh wow a celestial spirit!”

“So cool!”

“And he’s a zodiac Spirit too!”

“I think his name is Cancer!”

Well duh! She just said that!”

“Hey isn’t Sillus a celestial wizard too!”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he has spirits just as cool as this one!”

“Alright Cancer you ready for this!” Lucy gave him a thumbs up

“I was born ready baby!”

“Me first!” Princess quickly jumped first in line

“I want my hair longer going all the way down my back, as for the style, do whatever you think fits me!”

“You got it baby!”

As Cancer got to work Lucy went into the bakery to check on the cake

“Freed, Evergreen, Erza how’s the cake going?”

“We’re doing just perfectly.” Freed stated calmly “Well if we can keep Erza from trying to eat all the strawberries.”

As on que Evergreen slaps Erza’s hand with a spoon as she tried to sneak yet another strawberry. Lucy giggled before setting down her tools and grabbing an apron.

…

“Aha! Here it is!” Sillus exclaimed quietly as he picked up the key pouch

“Hey Sillus, what are you doing in here at the party’s out there.” Princess knelt down next to him

“Just keeping a promise.” Sillus smiled gratefully as he pulled out the golden key and placed it gently in the ponch

“That’s my babe.” Princess kissed his cheek as Sillus slipped the pouch back inside the bag and the two quietly crept outside back to the party.

…

“Who wants to go ice skating?! Ice Make! Ice Floor!” Gray cover most of the park’s floor in a thick floor of ice

“So cool!” 

“I wanna go!”

“Yeah me too!”

“But I don’t know how to ice skate, what if I fall?”

“Hey no worries kid.” Gray skated over to the pink haired girl standing at the edge of the ice 

“Take my hand, I'll guide you.” holding out his hand to the little girl

She was hesitant at first before smiling up at him and reaching out her hand

“Eep!”

“It’s ok I’ve got you.” Gray held her in both hands as she had almost slipped

“It’s all about balance kid, just follow my lead.” He gave her a reassuring smile as he began to lead her further onto the ice.

“Woah! Look at her!”

“Wow she’s amazing!”

“Yeah you go Princess!”

Everyone turned to watch Princess perform like a true ice skating queen

“She’s not called the Ice Skating Queen for nothing!”

“Yeah what do you expect!”

“You’re killing it girl!”

“Yeah!”

“Wo-ho!”

“That’s my babe! Go Princess!” Sillus cheered as he watched his girl perform so beautifully. 

…

“Who's ready for a dance party!” “And don’t the Karaoke!” Happy cheered as he, Sparks and others broke out into songs and dance

…

“Hey Natsu! What do you say we give these kids a real show.” Laxus smirked lightning pulsing from his fingertips.

“Ah Hell yeah!” Natsu’s fist engulfed in flames

“Just try not to wreck the place you two!” Sparks shouted to them with a knowing smirk

“Don’t worry Sparks!” Natsu waved her away

“Yeah since there are so many kids we’ll hold back on the lightning and fire.” Laxus stated

“A good old fashioned fist fight!”

“Ready Natsu.” Laxus got into a fighting

“I’m fired up now!”

And the two ran at each other.

…Meanwhile in the Spirit World…

“So that kid was never really a brat to begin with?” Scorpio sat next to his girl Aquarius with his arm around her shoulder.

“Honestly being with that kid I started seeing more of Lucy in him. The brat was never a brat he just acted how he saw other rich brats act. He thought that if he acted the part maybe he could find at least one friend.” Aquarius explained

“And did it actually work? Loke asked

“In a way, Princess was the only one to see past his little act, but still chose to play along since she was having the same problems.” 

“Is this how all rich families are?!” “Yeah are they so busy with work that they forget about their own kids?!” Gemini scoffed

“I’m proud of young Natsu for what he’s doing.” Capricorn stated proudly

“Yeah Natsu is so sweet.” Aries giggled

“Well he is doing this for Lucy and we all know just how much he loves her. He is one wicked kid!” Scorpio added

“Well at first it was all about Miss Lucy, but now I think he wanted to help the kid tooooo.” Taurus mooed

“Lady Lucy is certainly lucky to have someone like Natsu.” Sagittarius added

“Pue pue.” Plue chimed in who was sitting in Virgo’s arms

“Plue is correct. We are all lucky to have a friend like Natsu.”

Aquarius snuggled closer to Scorpio, he chuckled and hugged her close

“Welcome back babe.”

“It’s good to be home.”

...Back in the real world…

“Thank you Natsu! Thank You so much! This is the best day of my life!” Sillus jumped into Natsu’s arms wrapping his own around the dragon slayer’s neck as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks

“Glad you’re having fun kid!” Natsu chuckled

“So you’re the brains behind this huge party.” 

“Ryu!” Sillus jumped out of Natsu’s hold only to jump right into his brother’s

“Ryu! Do you see this isn’t it amazing?!” 

“I see little bro.” Ryu ruffled his hair as he walked up to Natsu

“Natsu is it?”

“That’s me!”

“Thanks for doing this for my little brother.” He chuckled 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy.”

“Every kid deserves a birthday.”

“Thank you Natsu, this means a lot...to both of us.”

“Alright everyone who’s ready for cake?!” Erza shouted as she, Freed and Evergreen brought out the huge 8 tier rainbow decorated birthday cake.

“Best Birthday Ever!” Sillus cheered

_Thank you Natsu! Thank you!_


End file.
